This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of plum, Prunus salicina cv. ‘Suplumthirtyseven.’ The new variety was first hybridized by David Cain and selected by Terry Bacon as breeder number: ‘97PC016-009-505.’ The new variety was first evaluated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Kern County, Calif. The new variety ‘Suplumthirtyseven’ originated by hybridization.
The new variety ‘Suplumthirtyseven’ has several traits that, when combined, result in a higher quality than other commercial plum varieties that ripen in ‘Black Beaut’ (unpatented) ripening season in the San Joaquin Valley, Calif. The new variety ‘Suplumthirtyseven’ is characterized by heavy and consistent production of early-season yellow-fleshed purple-black plums. The plums have an aromatic sweet flavor, excellent juiciness, and a high sugar content (approximately 17 degrees brix).
The seed parent of the new variety ‘Suplumthirtyseven’ is the unpatented breeding selection ‘92PC003-126-118’ that was selected from a progeny of ‘401-048’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,443) that was open pollinated with pollen of an unknown breeding selection plum. The hybridization of the seed parent occurred in March 1997, with the date of planting of the new plum variety ‘Suplumthirtyseven’ being February 1998, and the date of first flowering being March 2000. The new plum variety ‘Suplumthirtyseven’ was first asexually propagated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in 2001, by budding onto ‘Nemared’ (unpatented) rootstock.
The new variety ‘Suplumthirtyseven’ is distinguished from its seed parent, ‘92PC003-126-118’ in that the new variety ripens in late May in Waco, Calif., approximately six weeks before the seed parent ripens. The new plum variety ‘Suplumthirtyseven’ also has a higher sugar level of approximately 17 degrees brix while the seed parent has a brix level of approximately 14 degrees.
The new plum variety ‘Suplumthirtyseven’ most closely resembles the commercial variety, ‘Santa Rosa’ (unpatented) but has a larger fruit size (approximately 61 mm) and purple-black skin, while the fruit of ‘Santa Rose’ is approximately 54 mm diameter and has red skin. The new plum variety ‘Suplumthirtyseven’ also ripens approximately 3 weeks before ‘Santa Rosa.’
In comparison to the commercially grown variety ‘Black Beaut’ (unpatented), the new variety ripens approximately 7 days earlier than ‘Black Beaut’ and has a larger size fruit (approximately 61 mm) compared with the fruit of ‘black Beaut’ (approximately 56 mm). The new plum variety ‘Suplumthirtyseven’ also has a higher sugar content (approximately 17 degrees brix) compared with approximately 15 degrees brix for ‘Black Beaut.’
The new variety ‘Suplumthirtyseven’ has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, budding onto ‘Nemared’ (unpatented) rootstock.